


Too Hot

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Grell being a troll, M/M, Reapers, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the hottest day of the year so far, and humans-- alive <i>or</i> dead-- smell infinitely worse than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com).

Even if Sutcliff is a bit—well, _more_ than a bit, really—of a nutter, she's still a _lot_ more interesting than Spears, and for _this_ , Eric is thankful. Sutcliff is huffing, delicately wiping sweat from her brow as the cinematic record hums up from the corpse in front of them.

"I hope you're paying attention," Grell says, "because _I'm_ certainly not."

It’s the hottest day of the year so far, and humans-- alive _or_ dead-- smell infinitely worse than usual. 

“I’ve got it, Senior,” Eric answers, and stamps the file _Complete_ even as a rustle of fabric distracts him.

+++++

“Now I know I’m not your Alan, but please understand that this heat calls for a _bit_ of disrobing.”

“Sod off,” Eric says, as Grell undoes that foppish necktie, unfastens the top few buttons of her shirt.

“Sensitive topic?” Grell smiles, razor-sharp and goading. She snatches the Soul Ledger from Eric’s hands; briefly skims the file. “Good _job_ ,” she says, shutting the tome. “Efficient. Heartless. Lovely. Though I do believe Humphries is a tad more _sensitive_ , no?”

Eric shoulders his scythe and turns away, free hand shoved into his pocket. 

“Senior,” he replies, “it’s too hot for this shit.”


End file.
